Mori-Senpai and Haruhi are Gay?
by jack.f.mcintosh
Summary: Morinozuka Takashi decides to pursue his feelings on Fujioka Haruhi; however, he decides to do it in public at school. Rumors form and spread like wild fire and all the school asks one important question. Takashi and Haruhi are gay?
1. Man of Action

Morinozuka Takashi sat on a large stuffed loveseat in Ouran High School's third music room next to his cousin Haninozuka Mitsukuni, also known as Hunny-Senpai to most of the student body. The Schools Host Club that they participated in was in full swing on an otherwise casual Wednesday evening. They currently were entertaining four of the school's female students, who sat on plush chairs of their own, around an ornate coffee table covered with several different types of cakes and a pristine china tea set.

Three of the ladies in the bright yellow school dresses were some of Hunny's regulars who enjoyed the company of the child-like host that his cousin portrayed. The fourth was a first year who was experiencing the joys of the Host club for the first time. She was a member of the kendo club that Takashi participated in and was curious about the other club that 'Mori-Senpai' was a member of; however, after sitting down at their table she to became quickly enthralled with his cousin's cuteness. His cousin's personality tended to do that.

None of Takashi's regular designators had arrived today, although that suited him fine. He wasn't one for idle conversation and preferred to observe his surroundings. His table, due to his persistence, was set off from the rest with his small couch braced against one of the rooms walls giving him a clear view of the entire room.

He watched across the room as the other groups interacted with their own guests. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were doing what in their words was a 'brotherly love' routine which their designators ate up like candy. One hung off the other in a dramatic embrace as their lips inched closer and closer to each other but never touching. The girls at their table were currently shrieking with glee clinging to one another watching the 'forbidden love' displayed before their eyes.

Off to the left of their table was the Host Club's president, Tamaki. He stood on top of his own table with a rose in his mouth as a swirl of flower pedal floated around him. Takashi had always wonder how he had done that, probably dark magic for all he knew. The president, or the 'Prince type' host, was by far the most popular of the hosts, always drawing the largest crowd of girls who he would treat like princesses. He was also the corniest of all the hosts in Takashi's opinion, not to say he didn't like the man, but he just felt so… fake to him.

Directly across the room with his own couch pressed against the opposing wall sat the club's Shadow King. Ootori Kyoya was the vice-president of the host club and the financial manager. Always looking for a way to turn a profit, he too kept constant watch of everyone in the room, keeping records of all members, customers, and preferences while constantly updating profiles on his laptop. Not much escaped the Shadow King's observant eyes. He was designated as the 'cool type' host and while he did take clients, his main priority always seemed to be pushing products such as the photo albums he made of the members.

Kyoya look up from working on his laptop to meet Takashi's gaze. Takashi nodded in acknowledgement and received one in return before he turned back to his cousin and designators. He noticed that one of the ladies had finished the tea that she had been drinking, he picked up the teapot from the silver tray catching her attention.

He dipped his head a little and fixed her with a look that asked, 'would you like some more?' She nodded slightly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks and he silently reach across the table and took her cup and saucer. After filling her cup and handing it back he placed the pot back on the tray and turned to his cousin. Noticing the short boy had some crumbs on his face Takashi produced a white handkerchief from his blazer's inside pocket and whipped the blondes face clean.

This aroused a reaction from the four girls causing them to swoon over how cute Hunny-Senpai was and how loyal Mori-Senpai was taking care of the blonde Lolita. Takashi's training prevented him from rolling his eyes at the young ladies as he kept his expression neutral. Seeing that his clients were currently content Takashi turned his attention back to watching the room. His gaze falling on the final member of the host club.

Now here was an interesting case, Fujioka Haruhi or the 'natural type' was the only female member in the host club; however, aside from the other six members and a few other people in the school, everyone else thought she was a male student. A misconception brought about by her short hair and petite physique, although one she never tried to correct. She was the schools only 'commoner' as most students would put it, she did not come from a wealthy family and had made it into the school by winning a scholarship for her outstanding grades. The scholarship program was new to the school with her being the only current participant.

The scholarships main requirement was that she had to remain the top student in her class, a matter that she took with the utmost seriousness. The only reason that she was working in the club was the large debt she had racked up by breaking an expensive vase on her first day. So now she dressed in the school's male uniform and worked in the club to pay off her debt.

She had been in the club for several month's now and managed to steal the hearts of most of the members, although she seemed to be completely dense when it came to matters of the heart. Tamaki, the twins, and even Kyoya had fallen for the girl's natural charm, although the latter of the four seemed to have moved past his infatuation with the arrival of a new student named Houshakuji Renge. The only Host who was apparently immune to Haruhi's charm was Mitsukuni.

Yes, even Takashi himself had developed a crush on the school's scholarship student, although he never really had an urge to act upon it. It was inevitable he thought, he did always have a soft spot for small cute things, and she did have his preferred body type. Aside from her physical appearance, she had shown herself to be an incredibly hard worker with unwavering determination. She was loyal to a fault with an intelligence second to none. In short, Takashi thought the world of her.

He had figured that by now one of the twins or Tamaki would have swooped in and snatched her up with how obviously in love they were with her. However, for some damned reason they kept scooting around it, as though they were too scared to make the first move, or they were waiting for her to realize her feelings for them. Well at least the twins anyway, Tamaki seemed to live in his own little world and probably didn't understand his own feelings.

It rather annoyed Takashi how men such as them, men who were in a club that's main source of income was flirting and wooing women, were passively sitting around waiting for someone they longed for all because they lacked the nerve to properly pursue her. However, unlike the other hosts in the club, Takashi was a man of action and right then and there he got the urge. The urge to pursue the girl he had developed feelings for over that last several months, and with no better time than the present he rose from the cushioned seat he shared with his cousin.

"Excuse me ladies." He said with a slight bow.

"Takashi?" Mitsukuni looked up questioningly at his tall cousin and their eyes locked. Mitsukuni searched his eyes for a moment before a genuine grin crossed his face as he tilted his head and said, "Good luck."

"So cute!" Exclaimed the ladies who the cousins had currently been entertaining as Takashi nodded in conformation. He turned on his heel and strode across the room at a determined pace. Several of the room's occupants, including Kyoya, noticed the tall host as he approached Haruhi.

"Mori-Senpai?" Haruhi questioned as the 'Wild Host' arrived at her designated seating area. "Is their something I can help you with?" He gave her a slight smile then turned his attention to her current designators.

"Please pardon my intrusion ladies." Takashi said with a polite bow before turning his attention back to the crossdressing host.

"No problem." One of the girls replied with a gulp to the handsome man who towered before them. Her hands subconsciously grabbing hold of the other girls on either side of her. They could tell something was about to happen as they watched with bated breath.

Takashi sunk to one knee so he could be closer to eye level with Haruhi. He gently, attentively, reached out and grasped her hand. She didn't pull back as a slight blush crossed her delicate face at his bold action.

"Haruhi," Takashi said in his deep tone causing her breathing to hitch. "If you are free this weekend, would you like to accompany me on a date?"

"A date?" Haruhi whispered, her face growing several shades deeper. Although her blush was nothing in comparison to her designators who were watching the transaction. She glanced their way and saw they were waiting intently on what her answer would be.

'A date with Mori-Senpai.' She thought, she had been unaware that he had felt that way towards her. She would be lying to herself if she said that she hadn't entertained the idea once or twice. Mori-Senpai was a very loyal friend, one who was always watching out for her. He'd protected her several occasions in the past. Although he wasn't much for conversation, she had always taken comfort in his silence.

'But why did he have to ask now?' Haruhi thought. 'Does he not understand what will happen when news of this spreads through the school?' Which it surely would, juicy gossip like this was sure to spread like wild fire once her clients left the room. The strong, silent, and mysterious Mori asking the small, feminine, but 'male' Haruhi on a romantic date. Such a scandalous thing would surely be the subject of conversation for weeks to come. So why did he have to do this now, wasn't he worried about his image with school population?

She looked deep into his grey eyes trying to find reason in his course of actions, and that's when she saw it. Morinozuka Takashi always kept up a stoic, emotionless expression on his face, but his eyes were truly windows to his soul. They always displayed his true emotions, and right now they were making it obvious that he didn't care what anyone thought about him. All he cared about was her, and her answer.

"I would love too." She said with a small, shy smile. Her designators let out loud shrieks to her answer, one of the poor ladies even fainted at the cuteness overload. A small smile grace Takashi's normally stoic face as he brought her small hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her knuckles sending a shiver up her spine.

"Then I shall see you this Saturday." Takashi said as he released her hand and stood to his full height.

"I look forward to it, Mori-Senpai."

Takashi turned, gave a slight bow to Haruhi's clients then began to return to his seat and cousin leaving a very flustered Haruhi.

"So, where were we ladies?" Haruhi asked her designators as she tried to control the crimson blush that had remained on her face. She quickly realized that her group of clients had doubled, almost tripled, as girls had left the other hosts to come over and watch the interaction between Mori-Senpai and herself. Shocked by the sudden presence of so many watchful eyes, she frantically looked around the room for help.

Mori-Senpai had just returned to his seat and was engaging in some mild conversation with his cousin who was giggling wildly. Kyoya sat typing rapidly on his laptop seemingly ignoring the situation completely. The twins, who were usually in sync with one another, had opposing expressions. Hikaru had a look of anger on his face and was glaring across the room at Mori-Senpai, while Kaoru smiled softly at Haruhi. Tamaki was huddling in a corner of the room with several of his designator standing worriedly around him.

Seeing that no one would be coming to her rescue, Haruhi looked at her wrist watch and was relieved to see that only ten minutes remained for the days club activities. With a small sigh she put on her most natural smile and mentally prepared herself to survive the next few minutes.

"So, how'd it go?" Mitsukuni asked his cousin as sat back down next to him. His three regulars had run off to join in the gossip pit that had begun to circle Haruhi, leaving the kendo girl alone with the cousins. Takashi just looked down at his charge and nodded slightly. "That's good"

"More tea?" Takashi asked the first year as though nothing had transpired in the last few minutes. She sat there staring at him for a few moments with a look of consternation on her face, before glancing over at the large gaggle of girls then back.

"Is it always like this?" She asked.

"More or less." Hunny replied with his casual sunny disposition. "But today is special."

Alright, chapter one! This is my first time trying to right anything romantic, not really my forte. So, to any readers who happen upon this story, please bear with me. Please comment, review, and criticize it's what helps me become a better writer. Plus, I enjoy getting feedback.


	2. Preparation

The big day had finally arrived and Haruhi found herself standing in front of the full-length mirror in her small bedroom. She had spent all morning trying to pick out the perfect outfit for her date, but nothing she had tried on felt right. She considered asking her father for advice, but the last thing she wanted to do was to be drag out of the house for a makeover.

Not to mention the fact that she had not told her father about the date yet. Fujioka Ryoji, or Ranka as he preferred, could be rather over protective at times. Especially when it came to the subject of men and his precious daughter. So Haruhi had neglected to mention her date and would wait for him to confront her afterword's. Sometimes it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission and what not.

She sighed as she pulled off the most recent dress that she had found in her closet and tossed it onto an ever-growing pile on her bed. It honestly amazed her how many dresses she owned, no doubt her father had bought most of them without her knowledge. Then hid them in her closet with hopes that she would wear them. She reached for the next dress on her list to try on but paused when she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

She stared at her reflection, which stood there in a pair of frilly red underwear staring back at her. She frowned slightly as she couldn't help but notice how pale her skin was, how skinny her legs were, and her short hair. Lastly, she raised her hands up to cup her breasts, or lack thereof, mother nature had not been to kind to her in that category. Judging by the pictures she had of her mother, it must run in the family.

Haruhi had never really been self-conscious of her body before, she didn't even care if the whole school thought she was a boy. She had always been so focused on her grades and achieving her goals to truly care about her looks, but now that she had a date with a handsome man who she admired. She suddenly seemed aware of all her bodies inadequacies, what did he even see in such a scrawny, flat-chested girl?

Mori-senpai was a strong attractive man covered with lean chiseled muscle that he acquired from years of dedicated training. Well-dressed, cultured, and raised to be a wealthy member of society from birth, not to mention he was second in his class when it came to grades. The man had everything good looks, smarts, and money.

'Surely a man of his stature would desire someone much more beautiful than myself. A girl of his own class with long silky hair and great fashion sense, not to mention a large bust.' She thought bitterly as she subconsciously gave her own breasts a gently squeeze.

However, despite all that he had chosen to pursue her. Looking back, she realized that he was always there for her when she truly needed him. He cared for her and protected her as he would his cousin, even the first time they had met he had saved her from Tamaki's death grip simply because she had called out to him. She had called to him out of instinct, and he had responded without a moment of hesitation.

'Maybe he doesn't care about those things. I mean, he doesn't seem to care who knows about his apparent feelings for me.' She thought as a soft smile and a faint blush began to form on her cheeks. 'That's right, out of all the girls in the school he has feelings for me…'

Her mind began to drift back to the day prior during the Friday host activities. It was the first club day since Mori-senpai had asked her out, and the club had received an almost record number of clients. Word had spread over Thursday of what had transpired between the third- and first-year hosts, and the girls had come out of the wood works to see for themselves.

Haruhi had found herself with more clients than she had ever dealt with at one time, in fact she had the largest group of clients out of all the hosts that day. Even Mori- and Hunny-Senpai's table was crowded by their normal standards. For once Mori-Senpai seemed to be the focus of the duo instead of his adorable little cousin. If he was uncomfortable with the extra attention, he didn't show it.

All the other hosts were catering to their own designators, but it seemed as though the whole room was more interested in what was going on at her table. No one had made a move to address the elephant in the room, so Haruhi put on her natural smile and served her many guests while making idle conversation with them as she normally would.

"So, Haruhi." It was on of her regulars that decided to broach the topic, a girl by the name of Yuki that Haruhi shared her homeroom with. "Are you nervous about your date?" Haruhi blushed at the mention but she had been prepared for this, she was honestly quite surprised it had taken this long for the girls to bring up this conversation.

"I am." She responded truthfully, tilting her head down as she began to absent mindedly play with the end of her school blazer. "I've never been on a real date before." The girls let out a collective gasp at Haruhi's shy response causing her to blush deeper.

"Really? You haven't even gone on a real date with a girl?" Yuki pressed on. Haruhi simply shook her head from side to side in response.

"I still can't believe you're gay." Said the girl who sat to Yuki's left, a second year that Haruhi was unfamiliar with who usually designated at the twins table. That statement had caught Haruhi off guard, all this time she had thought of what the school would think of Mori-Senpai for asking out another male student. Somehow, she had failed to realize that she was technically that male student and as such would also make her a homosexual in the eyes of the student body.

"Rukia-Senpai, don't be so blunt. It's rude." Yuki scolded her upper classman.

"No, it's fine." Haruhi said to Yuki before returning her attention back to Rukia. "I don't really consider myself gay. I just believe that gender is something that truly does not matter in life, especially when dealing with things like love." Haruhi gave the girl a genuine smile as she spoke causing the second-year girl to blush at her honest response and the girls around her to coo.

"You love Takashi!" Said a sweet voice that made the hair on the back of Haruhi's neck stand on end. She looked over to see Hunny-Senpai who was grinning wildly with big, hopeful puppy dog eyes while clutching his stuffed rabbit Usa into his chest. She hadn't noticed him join her group and make his way to the front of the crowd.

"No, no, no!" Haruhi said quickly, face crimson as she waved her arms in front of her defensively. "I'm not in love with him!"

"So, you don't want to be with my cousin?" Hunny-Senpai whimpered as big crocodile tears began to form in his eyes.

"That's not what I meant!" Haruhi responded trying to comfort the small senior. "Of course, I want to be with him." The girls around them shrieked loudly at the proclamation, Haruhi decided to ignore them but her blush remained firm. She had become more and more flustered by the minute, how had this conversation devolved so quickly.

"Then why did you say you don't love him?" Hunny-senpai asked looking up deeply into Haruhi's eyes. His bottom lip protruded in a perfect pout, while tears threatened to spill over.

"Hunny-Senpai," Haruhi spoke calm and soothingly as she pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and began to wipe his tears away. "Mori-Senpai and I haven't even gone on a date yet. It's too early in our relationship for us to love each other, we're both still trying to figure out our emotions. Do you understand?"

Hunny-Senpai nodded at her before he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Haruhi smiled down at the child-like host before hugging him back, causing the collective group of girls to sigh over the two smallest members adorable moment together.

"So, what brings you over here Hunny-Senpai?" Haruhi asked the small senior as she returned to her seat, she sat in the middle of the large plush love seat and patted the cushion as an invitation for him to join her.

"You had such a large group today, so I thought you must have some extra delicious cake to amass such a crowd." He replied innocently while climbing up to share the chair with her. The designators giggled at his childish response.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we don't have any cakes over here at the moment. If you'd like I can go and get some from the kitchen." Haruhi smiled down at him.

"Not right now, thank you." Hunny-Senpai replied with a deep yawn, before laying his head down on Haruhi's shoulder. "I think I'm ready for my nap."

"Go ahead and lie down." She watched as he curled up on the seat next to her before he decided that her lap would make the perfect pillow. The girls around sighed softly at the scene before them. Once Haruhi was sure he was asleep she started up hushed conversations with the girls. This carried on for another half-hour, none of the girls wanting to bring up the prior talk of the date out of fear of waking the small blonde.

"Mitsukuni." A deep voice called out, drawing the groups attention to Mori-Senpai as he approached. The girls all fell silent as he finally made it to their table, they watched the two host carefully, waiting for some hint of romantic tension.

Mori-Senpai took notice of his small cousin asleep on the loveseat using Haruhi as a pillow, a fraction of a smile crept onto his lips at the sight. "Club is almost over; would you like me to take him?"

"It's alright, Mori-Senpai." Haruhi said shyly. She looked away from his piercing grey eyes to the boy asleep on her lap, she didn't know why she was suddenly so timid around him. Sure, he had asked her on a date and all, but that shouldn't change how she interacted with him. "He usually doesn't nap this long so he should be waking up any minute."

"Hn." Mori-Senpai grunted in acknowledgement. Haruhi looked past him then back up with her deep brown eyes, she cocked her head slightly before giving him one of her genuine smiles.

"It seems all your clients have already left. Would you like to join me…? I mean us." She corrected herself quickly, blushing from embarrassment. She looked away and hid her face silently hoping no one had noticed. They all had.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Haruhi peaked a glance at him. His face remained as stoic as always, but she could swear that his cheeks had taken on a slightly pinker hue than was normal. She realized that she had caused that reaction which caused herself to blush deeper and the girls watching to let out hushed giggles and deep sighs.

Both stared at one another for a moment before Mori-Senpai nodded and walked around the chair to sit on the opposing side from his cousin. He sank into the cushion next to her, closer that she had expected. She could feel the heat of his leg against her own, it was…comforting. She looked up at him, he towered over her even while sitting.

He was staring down at her, the corners of his lips barely turned up. Her blush had begun to return, but she didn't break eye contact. She could see so much emotion in those steel grey eyes: Happiness, carrying, and something she couldn't identify. He looked down from her own brown orbs to the sleeping host on her lap. He looked so peaceful there, with a large hand Mori-Senpai reached out ruffled his cousin's hair.

The girls swooned at the scene before them, the three looked like a happy family. Their commotion brought the two host's back to their senses, as they realized that they still had guests.

"So." Haruhi said with a small awkward cough. "Where were we?"

"Sorry ladies, but the club is closing for the day." Came a cool collected voice. Everyone turned to see Kyoya standing by with his signature black notebook in hand. "The club will open at its normal time on Monday, we will have a special treat for everyone and look forward to seeing all of you then."

The girls all rose from their seats and began to leave saying goodbyes to the four hosts, while conversations of what the surprise next Monday might be.

"What is the special treat?" Haruhi asked cautiously once all the girls had left. With this club there was no telling what hair brained scheme she'd have to participate in.

"We will be doing an old west, cowboy theme." Kyoya said making a quick note before shutting his book. "It was one of the most requested themes in the last poll I did."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. My dad has some western books he picked up from a second-hand store." Haruhi reminisced, she had read those books when she was in grade school and was fascinated with the horse-riding gunslingers. "Will we be doing something like a saloon atmosphere?"

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea." Kyoya said as he reopened his notebook. "I'll have to rearrange somethings, but it should work out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some phone calls to make."

The two watched as the Shadow King whipped out his phone and walked away making preparations for the next host activity. Haruhi felt movement on her lap as Hunny-Senpai began to stir.

"Takashi?" Hunny-Senpai questioned as he sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Home." Mori-Senpai said simply before he stood from the chair. Haruhi frowned a little, her leg felt unusually cold now that the large senior's presence was gone from her side. She watched as the small blonde also hopped down to stand by his cousin.

"It's that late already, I must have overslept." Hunny-Senpai said with a tone of disappointment. "Can we stop for some cake on the way home?"

"Hn." Mori-Senpai responded in the affirmative.

"Yeah!" The blonde cheered. "I want strawberry cake!" He turned and began running towards the door. The large senior watched his cousin run off before he turned back to look at Haruhi. A rare smile appeared on his face, one that she had seen more of in the last few days than in the entire few months she had known him. It set off a feeling like a swarm of butterfly swirling around in her stomach and she returned his smile with genuine, albeit a bit shy, smile of her own.

"See you tomorrow, Haruhi."

"Haruhi, you have a visitor." Her father called as he knocked softly on her door pulling her from her thoughts. About then she realized that she had been standing in her underwear groping herself for a while.

"Give me a minute!" She called back, face beat red. She looked at her alarm clock on her nightstand, it was much too early in the day for Mori-Senpai to pick her up. Curious of her unknown guest she quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt before making her way to the door. She cracked the door and peeked into the hallway. Her father, wearing a sundress that made her envious to the fact he could pull it off so easily, was talking to…

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked in surprise opening the door all the way, and sure as hell the younger redhead twin looked up at her and smiled.

"Good afternoon Haruhi." He said with a slight nod.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired. It wasn't too out of place for twins to show up unannounced at her house on a weekend, but usually they arrived first thing in the morning. What was even more out of place was the fact that Kaoru appeared to be alone.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked with a tone that stated it was as plain as day. "I'm here to help you get ready for your date."

"You have date?" Ranka interjected. He perked right up at this news and pulled his daughter into a deep bone-crushing bear hug, shrieking with joy. "Oh, my baby girl is finally going on her first date! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mmmft mm MMF." Haruhi tried to respond but her face was being forced into her fathers' bosom, muffling her words.

"Wait…" Her father paused in his affections before grabbing her by her shoulders and holding her at arm's length. He stared into her eyes with a suspicious look on his face. "More importantly, who are you going with? It's not that blonde airhead is it?"

Haruhi stared back at her father with a bewildered look on her disheveled face before responding.

"No dad, I'm not going on a date with Tamaki, I don't think he even likes me that way."

"Then who has the tenacity to try and steal my darling daughters' heart." Ranka declared with overly theatrical flair.

"No one has stolen my heart, dad. You're being over dramatic."

"Don't dodge the question, who is it?"

"Mori-Senpai." Haruhi said softly, just louder than a whisper as her cheeks took on a slight pink hue. She suddenly found something very interesting on the hall floor as she refused to meet her father's gaze.

"Mori?" Ranka released his daughter and proceeded to fold his arms. He looked up at the ceiling as he pondered her answer, raising one hand to absently stroke his chin. "I'm unfamiliar with that name."

"Morinozuka Takashi." Kaoru spoke up reminding the father and daughter duo that he was still there. "He's a third year that's a member of the club with Haruhi and me."

"Ah!" Ranka exclaimed, snapping his fingers and pointing at Kaoru. "He's the really tall, quiet gentleman, right?"

"Yep, that's him." Kaoru replied with a grin.

"Yes, I remember him know." Ranka said lost in thought. "He was a rather polite man when I spoke with him, but due to the rest of your group being rather loud and overwhelming, he must have slipped my mind."

"That sounds about right." Kaoru said.

"Well, I'll have to have a talk with this man when he comes to pick Haruhi up." Ranka said with a mischievous grin as he turned his attention back to his daughter. "I'm safe to assume that he is coming to pick you up?"

"Yes." Haruhi replied, still not looking at her father.

"Good. Well, I'll leave you kids alone. I'll be back up with some tea and snacks in a bit." Ranka said as he began towards the kitchen but paused next to Kaoru. He placed a hand gently on the young man's shoulder and leaned in close to whisper so Haruhi couldn't hear. "As you're probably aware my daughter has the fashion sense of a colorblind chameleon. Please make her gorgeous for her first date, I can tell that she's really nervous. She must like this Morinozuka a lot."

"I won't let you down." Kaoru whispered back.

"I know you will make you mother proud." Ranka smiled at the young redhead then left.

"What did he say to you?" Haruhi questioned with a suspicious glare.

"Nothing of importance." Kaoru responded with smooth confidence as he passed her to her still open door. Looking at the mess of scattered cloths he let out a slight chuckle, "Looks like my arrival was a blessing from the gods."

"Very funny." Said Haruhi clearly unamused as she shut the door behind her. "Where's Hikaru at? I don't think I've ever seen one of you without the other." Kaoru visibly stiffened at her words.

"He's busy today." Kaoru replied with sad smile. Haruhi waited patiently for him to elaborate for a few seconds, but when it became obvious that he wasn't going to, she decided to change the topic.

"Well since I have you here, I might as well use you." She said with an exasperated tone. She walked across the room and grabbed two dress from her closet. Holding them up side by side she turned back to Kaoru. "Alright which one of these to you like more?"

He stared at the two articles of clothing with a look of deep concentration. "Neither." He said with a smirk. "Let's start from scratch."

Thank you to all my readers. I am having fun with this story, as I have never really been one for writing emotions or deep thought. Next chapter will be the actual date so get ready for some fluff! Also special thanks to MollyMuffinHead (love the name by the way) for correcting me on the sempai and senpai thing. I'm not too familiar with the name customs and try to use them as little as possible.

Please review, comment, and critique. I enjoy hearing what my readers think of the story and criticism helps me become a better writer. -JFM


	3. Fancy Date

Takashi stood quietly in front of Haruhi's apartment door, he was nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. He let out a heavy sigh, this wasn't like him. In the short eighteen years he'd been alive, he'd done and endured things that most people on the planet would never even imagine. So, what made this so difficult?

"Fuck it." He mumbled to himself, he would treat this like a mission. He cleared his mind and let his instincts take control. He raised a large fist and knocked firmly on the door.

"Coming." A voice called out from the other side. The door opened a moment later and Takashi came face to face with a short redheaded man. He recognized Haruhi's father as they had met a few times in the past; however, Takashi had never seen the man wearing pants before. "Oh, Mr. Morinozuka. What a pleasure it is to see you again."

"Mr. Fujioka." Takashi said with a slight bow. "The pleasure is mine."

"Please, call me Ryoji." The redhead said with smile. "Come in." Takashi nodded and entered the small apartment, stopping briefly to remove his shoes.

"Have a seat, Mr. Morinozuka." Ryoji said while gesturing to the small dining table. It was more of an order than a request. "Haruhi will be out in a moment, would you like some tea?"

"Please." Takashi responded then took the offered seat. Haruhi's father left briefly for the kitchen and returned quickly with two steaming cups. He past one over to the younger man then got himself comfy on the opposing side of the table.

"So, you're interested in my daughter?" Ryoji asked is eyes narrowing as he sized up the large senior. The smile on his face never left as he spoke but his cheery demeanor shifted to an intimidating aura. It shocked Takashi how intimidating the man could be, he finally understood why Tamaki was scared of him.

"Yes, sir." He responded calmly.

"How did you two meet?" Takashi realized that this was an interrogation, but he had been interrogated before. At least this time he wasn't handcuffed to a chair and there wasn't a bloody phonebook in sight.

"We meet when she stumbled into the Host Club looking for a quiet place to study."

"Ah, yes. Some of your club mates show up constantly at my house unannounced. They are a rather rowdy bunch to say the least, I doubt she was able to study at all." Ryoji chuckled lightly. "So, you've known each other for several months then?"

"Give or take."

"You're awfully quiet compared to the other members, I honestly had a hard time remembering which one you were when Haruhi told me she had a date with you. So, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"I am the eldest son and heir of the Morinozuka family. My family has been in service of the Haninozuka family for generations. My grandfather married into the Haninozuka's raising our own family status to almost equals; however, we still maintain our duties to our cousins. Our families own one of the best dojo's in Japan, and I am the Japan's national kendo champion and have held the title for the last five years."

"Impressive."

"Thank you, it is something that has brought a lot of honor to our families."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a little brother. Satoshi."

"Does he also attend Ouran High?"

"He will start next year."

"Any hobbies?" The question was simple enough, but it felt to Takashi that Ryoji was drawing out the conversation to try to get under his skin. After each question he would pause a little longer before asking the next, letting the silence try to unnerve him.

"I like to read in my spare time, specifically on the History of Japan."

"So, why do you want to date my little princess?" Ryoji decided to get down to the main topic of their little talk. The comment made the corner of Takashi's lip twitch into a slight smile, he was beginning to understand why Haruhi had said that Tamaki reminded her of her father.

"She's a smart girl, and I enjoy being in her company." Takashi glanced down into the teacup he had clutched in his massive hand, he swirled the contents around slowly as he continued to speak. "She is a wonderful person who has become a very close friend. I admire her for her determination and work ethic. She is blunt, honest, and caring. Traits that I have always admired."

"Do you love my daughter?" Ryoji asked catching Takashi off guard, his head snapped up to stare at Haruhi's father. The redhead looked deep into the young man's eyes as he awaited his answer.

"No."

"No?" That answer had surprised Ryoji. He had been expecting a long-winded declaration of undying love for his daughter. Then again, he was probably just projecting his view of the other members of the Host club. He'd spent quite a bit of time around the twins and that blonde idiot that seemed to think they lived at his house on the weekends.

"No, but I do care deeply for her." Takashi continued. "My feelings aren't strong enough to be consider love. One day it may become love or maybe not, but the only way to know is to pursue these feelings."

"Is that so?" Ryoji said, he stared Takashi down gauging his answer. He was impressed with how level headed the young man in front of him seemed to be, most people at his age would believe that they had already found their soulmate. The gods only know how he had.

"Yes, sir." Takashi maintained eye contact, and Ryoji could see the honesty that those steel grey eyes held.

"Then, I give you my permission to date my daughter." Ryoji said with sincere smile. "Not that Haruhi would care if I gave you my permission or not, but I'm her father and I will always want to protect her."

"Thank you, Ryoji." Takashi bowed his head in acknowledgement. "It means a lot."

"But let me make this clear." Ryoji's face contorted into a dark grimace. "If you hurt my precious little angel, then there won't be a place on this planet for you to hide from my wrath."

"I understand." Takashi responded solemnly.

"Good." Ryoji returned to his cheerful self. "Now how's school going?"

They continued to converse about light-hearted topics for several minutes until Koura, followed behind timidly by Haruhi, entered the room.

"So, what do you think?" Haruhi asked shyly, her face tented pink as she stared at the floor embarrassed. She was dressed a dark blue, almost black, dress that reached down to just below her knees. It had short sleeves that barely hung onto her small shoulders, and a wide white ribbon that was wrapped around her waist and tied into a bow at the small of her back.

Takashi rose from his seat and walked over to her, reached out and gently cupped her chin. He tilted her head up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"You look beautiful." He said just over a whisper. Her blush deepened but she maintained eye contact.

"Thank you. You look great too." She complemented with a smile. He wore a black three-piece suit and matching tie with a dark red dress shirt. The outfit was complimented by a silver tie clip with a black stone set in it, and a pair of matching cufflinks. Lastly was a silver chain that she suspected was connected to a pocket watch in his vest.

"Well you two best get going then." Interrupted Ryoji. Takashi dropped his hand away from her face and they both looked away from each other blushing.

"R-right." Haruhi stammered. "See you later tonight, dad."

"Have fun sweety." Ryoji said turning his attention to the lone twin while his daughter and date made their way to the front door. "Koura, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd like that." He said as he watched his two friends depart.

They exited her apartment and made their way to the black luxury sedan parked on the street. A tall man, an inch or two taller than Takashi, stood next to the rear door waiting patently for the two young adults. He had dark brown hair, almost black, with a well-trimmed beard, and wore a black suit and matching tie. As they got close, he reached out and held the door open for them.

"Thank you, Sir." Haruhi said as she let Takashi help her into the back seat.

"My pleasure, Miss." He responded, his voice deep with a thick accent, American Haruhi suspected. The man gave her a slight bow the turned his attention to the young heir. "Master Takashi."

"Thank you, John." Takashi responded in proper English. "Please take us to the restaurant."

"Your English is excellent." Haruhi said to Takashi as he settled down next to her in the back seat. Although the car was not a limo like she had expected, there was plenty of room for him to stretch out his long legs.

"My family has many business dealings with American companies, so we are taught at a young age." He responded casually.

"Still it's rather impressive, English is the class I struggle with most although it is one of my favorite subjects." She said thoughtfully.

"There is an old saying that English isn't actually a language, it's three languages stacked on top of each other wearing a trench coat." Haruhi laughed at this, the sound like music to his ears. He adored when she laughed.

"That is an eloquent way of putting it. Do you speak any other languages?"

"German and Italian."

"That's amazing, Mori-senpai." Haruhi said as she looked up at him in wonder. She never would have guessed that the most silent member of the host club was so well versed in foreign languages.

"Thank you." Takashi said with a hint of pink on his cheeks from her praise. "What about you?"

"I can only speak some English and my accent is awful, but I've picked up some French words that Tamaki uses when he talks to his clients. May I ask why you are so well versed in so many languages?"

Takashi thought out his response for a moment while the car began to move. "My grandfather served as an officer in world war II. During his time, he made several business deals with Japan's allies, Germany and Italy, which still stand today. I was taught those languages for when I take my place as head of the family and it becomes my duty to uphold those contracts."

"So, if your grandfather hadn't made those deals then you wouldn't have been taught?" She asked curious on the workings of his family. He nodded in confirmation then smiled down at her.

"That's just life." He said nonchalantly. "By the way, where was Hikaru? Wasn't he with you and Koura?"

"No, only Koura had shown up." Haruhi replied a little somberly. "It was weird, and when I asked him about it, he dodged the question. I wonder if they had a fight or something. It's so unlike them."

"Indeed." Takashi stated pondering the situation.

"Enough about that. Tell me a bit more about your family." Haruhi said with interest, trying to steer back the conversation.

"Only if you tell me about yours." He responded in turn. They continued to converse learning more about each other's home life while they rode into the city proper.

The car pulled to a stop and within moments John was out and opening the rear door. Haruhi and Takashi stepped out onto the pavement and he shut the door behind them.

"I'll call when we are ready." Takashi said to their driver.

"Yes, sir." Replied John as he got back into the car and drove off.

"This is a restaurant?" Haruhi asked innocently, she craned her neck to try to see the top of the large building they stood in front of.

"Only the top floor." Takashi said as he offered her his arm. She blushed mildly as she took the offered appendage and let her hand settle in the crook of his elbow. "The rest of the building is a hotel if I remember right."

They entered through a revolving front door and made there way to an elevator at the other end of the lobby. A young man in a bellhop uniform stood inside next to the control panel.

"The restaurant please." Takashi said to the man as they enter.

"Yes, sir." The boy said then pushed the proper button.

'Rich bastards.' Haruhi couldn't help but think. The idea that they needed someone to push a button on an elevator for them. As though the simple task was so beneath them to be bothered with. They rode the long ride in comfortable silence, and she watched the LED display slowly count up until it stopped on the seventy-fifth floor.

They exited the elevator and followed a plush red carpet until they reach a podium with a host in an expensive looking tuxedo behind it. The man had a hatchet face with a thin mustache and narrow eyes. He looked the two over and Haruhi could swear she felt his judgmental gaze linger on her for a moment before he turned his attention back to Takashi.

"Reservation?" The man asked in a pompous tone.

"Morinozuka." Takashi responded.

"Ah, yes." The host said his face brightening up. "Right this way, Mr. Morinozuka. Your table is ready for you." They follow him through the vast establishment and Haruhi couldn't help but to gape in astonishment.

The restaurant was encased in a large glass pyramid that let the diners look out at the city while they ate. A giant chandelier hung from the center point of the pyramid with dozens of smaller ones surrounding it to provide plenty of light. The floor was well polished marble and most surfaces held expensive looking vases with assorted flowers. All the tables held a set of gold inlayed porcelain and all the cutlery that the guests were using was high polished silver.

As Haruhi looked around she noticed the other guests and it became clear to her why the host had looked at her with such a scrutinizing gaze. She was probably the only person here other than the staff to not be wearing fine jewelry. She didn't own much jewelry and the little she did was what her mother had left her.

"Here we are." The host gestured at an elegant table that was set for two.

Takashi walked to one side and pulled out a chair, then looked at Haruhi expectantly. It took her a second to realize that he was holding it for her, she blushed in embarrassment as she took the offered seat. After scooting in her seat, he walked around the table to take his own.

"Here are your menu's and your waitress will be with you momentarily." The host said before he left to return to his post.

Haruhi looked over the menu that she had just been handed, it was a large book with several pages bound in a leather cover. The variety was astonishing, but nothing listed had a price next to it. That generally meant that everything was absurdly expensive, she mentally counted the money she brought wondering if she could even afford anything on the menu.

"Haruhi." She looked up at Takashi across the table, his own menu untouched.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously.

"I can see it on your face. Don't worry about the price, I asked on you on this date and I intend to pay." She blushed, apparently, he could read her just as easily as she could read him.

"Thank you, Mori-Senpai." She responded with a shy smile before turning her attention back to the menu. She skimmed down the page, looking for something that appealed to her. Did Mori-Senpai expect her to get something specific? She had heard stories from some of her designators about how their dates would usually choose their meals for them, generally something light like a salad.

'Maybe I should just get a salad, this is a date after all.' She thought to herself. 'I don't want him to think I'm taking advantage of his hospitality.'

"You know Haruhi," Takashi spoke absentmindedly as he searched his own menu. "This place is well known for their fancy tuna, particularly their Tuna Takaki."

Her mouth began to water at the mention of her favorite food. He looked up and smiled at the expression on her face as she searched the pages for the wonderous dish. She found it on the third page and read the description, it sounded too good to be true. She was so enthralled with the menu that she didn't see their waitress approach.

"Good evening, my name is Aimi Ito and I will be your server this evening." The girls voice made Haruhi jump a little which brought a smile to Takashi's face. He'd seen that reaction multiple times when someone interrupted her studying. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright, I should have been paying attention." Haruhi responded a bit sheepishly.

"Can I get you anything to drink other than water?" She asked with a polite smile.

"Water is fine by me." Haruhi said.

"Same." Takashi replied.

"Are you ready do order?" The waitress asked politely. She pulled a small leather booklet from her jackets inside pocket and readied her pen. Takashi gestured to Haruhi who nodded before replying.

"Yes, I would like the Tuna Takaki." Haruhi said as the waitress took notes.

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll have a ribeye steak, cooked medium rare." Takashi replied.

"Would you like any appetizers?" The waitress said as she quickly wrote down the order. Takashi looked to Haruhi who shook her head in the negative.

"No thank you." He responded.

"Alright, we'll have these out as soon as possible." Haruhi watched as the waitress ran off before turning her attention back to her date.

Her date. The thought made her smile softly, it felt so surreal to be on an actual date. She'd always been too focused on her studies as she strived to become a lawyer like her mother, that she had always too busy for dating.

She was asked out once by a boy in her junior high class, but he had asked her near finals when she was too buried in her school work. She had politely declined him and told him she was too busy with her studies. He had looked so dejected and had slunk off back to his group of friends. It wasn't that she didn't want to, he'd just picked a bad time to ask. After that everyone seemed to know her as the antisocial nerd, and no one asked her out again.

Junior high had been a very lonely time for her, after that incident boys seemed to avoid her. Since she didn't share common interests with the other girls in her class like fashion or make up, she wasn't friends with any of them either. The solitude made her even more diligent in studying to make her dream reality.

But here she was on an actual date with, in her opinion, one of the most attractive men in her school. Never would she have thought that something like this would happen in a million years. She'd figured that she would have been disregarded in high school as she had been in middle school, more so even since she was the only commoner. If it hadn't been for her accidently breaking that stupidly expensive vase, she probably would have.

"Are you alright?" Takashi asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You were frowning and staring off into space."

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "I was just lost in thought.

"Hmm, so how are your classes coming?" Takashi said striking up a conversation. It honestly surprised her how talkative he seemed to be on this date, it didn't feel forced either. It's like he always talked this much around her, maybe he was just quiet at school or when he's with Honey-Senpai.

"They're going great." She said with a smile. "I haven't had much trouble keeping at the top of my class. The hardest part is the twins constantly trying to distract me. What about you?"

"About the same." He said with a shrug. "I have to make sure Mitsukuna doesn't fall asleep or turn into the low-blood sugar demon."

"Sounds like he can be a handful." She chuckled.

A short time later their food arrived, and they ate in a comfortable silence. The Tuna Takaki was better than she could have imagined, practically melting in her mouth. She ate slowly, savoring each bite. Takashi's steak looked to be cooked to perfection and he made quick work of it, while somehow maintaining the upmost etiquette.

As they finished their waitress made her way back to their table followed closely behind by a young bust boy.

"How was your meal?" Came the waitress's pleasant voice.

"It's was great." Haruhi said with a smile and Takashi nodded in agreement.

"Would you like any desert?" The waitress asked as a bust boy cleared their empty plates off the table.

"We'll take two slices of your strawberry cake." Takashi said and within a minute the waitress returned with two plates.

Haruhi blushed as Takashi pulled the strawberries off his own cake and placed them on her plate. He had done this before but this time it felt more endearing, more meaningful. She smiled up at him and bit into the sweet fruit, she was in heaven. After desert Takashi paid and they descended the large building back to the street.

"There's a large park near here, would you like to go for a walk?" Takashi asked as he gestured down the street. Her eyes followed the direction and she could spot some tree tops a couple blocks down the road.

"That sounds lovely." She said as she returned her hand to the croak of his arm, and they walked down to the entrance of the park.

The entrance was a stone archway with two ornate light posts on either side and a large wrought iron gate the was propped open. A cobblestone path lazily weaved through the trees with more matching light posts scattered on either side every few yards. The park was practically deserted at the moment with only a few couples walking around enjoying the night air.

"Can we sit for a moment?" Haruhi asked as they came upon a masterfully crafted iron and wood bench. Her feet were killing her at the and she mentally curse Koura for talking her into wearing heels. She never liked wearing heels and it was one of the reasons she actually enjoyed wearing the boy's uniform at school.

"Sure." Takashi said leading her over. After sitting Haruhi removed one of her shoes and began to massage just her ankle.

"Are you alright?" Takashi asked, worry apparent in his tone.

"I'm fine, just not used to walking in the shoes." She said switching legs. "I've never really had a reason to were them."

"Why's that." Takashi said curiously.

"This is my first time being on a date." She replied a little embarrassed. It must sound weird to someone like Mori-Senpai who has probably been on dozens of dates.

"Ah." Was all he replied.

"What about you, Mori-Senpai, how many dates have you been on?" Haruhi asked timidly. She was looking up at him with those big brown eyes that he felt he could get lost in.

"This is actually my first date as well." He stated simply. Haruhi's eyes widened in shock at his answer.

"I would have thought someone as attractive as you would have been on many dates." Haruhi said absentmindedly. She blushed brightly after realizing what she had just said, but she had said it so might as well own it. "You must have many ladies lining up to date you?"

"There have been a few who have sought me out." He replied eyes still gazin deep into hers.

"And you denied them all?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"With my duties and lifestyle, I've never really wanted to pursue anything romantic." His answer confused her, after all he had been the one to ask her on this date.

"What changed?"

"I finally found someone worth pursuing." Takashi said with a small smile and a light blush breaking his stoic look. Haruhi's own blush returned with a vengeance and she looked away shyly.

"That means a lot, Mori-Senpai."

They walked slowly around the park in comfortable silence for another ten minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Haruhi shivered as the late spring breeze began to pick up.

"Are you cold?" Takashi asked softly.

"A little." Haruhi responded while rubbing her bare arms in an attempt to warm herself.

"It's getting late, we should probably get you home." Takashi said as he pulled off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders enticing another blush out of her. He really did enjoy the sight of her when she was flustered.

"Thank you." She said shyly pulling it closer to her body. Takashi pulled his phone from his pocket and dial their driver. While he was distracted with the phone call Haruhi buried her face into the fabric breathing in his scent. It smelt clean with a hint of cologne and what she figured was his natural musk.

"John will meet us at the south end of the park." Takashi said returning his phone to his pocket. The walk to the front gate was uneventful and they found John parked right outside waiting patiently for their arrival.

The car ride back to Haruhi's apartment was quiet aside from some soft music playing on the radio. Takashi felt a weight fall on his shoulder, he looked down to find that Haruhi had fallen asleep and was leaning against him. With a smile he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she subconsciously scooted closer to him.

"Wake up, Haruhi." Takashi said gently shaking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes." She grumbled and snuggled deeper into his side. He blushed at her adorable display but shook her a bit more roughly. She let out a large yawn and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Where are we Mori?" She asked still in a haze. Takashi couldn't help but to notice that she had left the Senpai off when she addressed him, something that made his heart flutter a little.

"We're at your house." He said patiently running his fingers through her hair to try and help her wake up fully. She looked around him and sure enough, she could see her front door. About then she also realized that she was using the tall senior as a pillow.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed as she shot up in her seat, her face beat red.

"It's fine." He responded as he turned away to hide his own face. He stepped from the car and turned to help her out. John closed the door behind them, and they walked silently to her front door. They paused outside and she turned to face him.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a great time." She said.

"Me too, thank you for accompanying me." He replied.

"I really like spending time with you, and I'd like to do this again." A blush slowly crept across her face as she confessed to him. "Although I felt a bit out of place at a restaurant that was so…" She paused contemplating the word that she should use.

"Fancy?" He finished for her.

"Yeah." She said slightly embarrassed.

"It was a first date, they are supposed to be overly fancy." A small smirk graced his lips. "How about next weekend we do something a little more down to earth? If I'm not mistaken that big amusement park across the city just opened for the summer. Would you like to go on a second date there?"

"That sounds great." She said, grinning brightly up at him.

"I agree whole heartedly." Said a voice causing them both to jump. They turned to see Ranka leaning against the door frame wearing a sleeping gown with his hair pulled back. A smug grin on his face.

"Dad." Haruhi stammered. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't wait up for my baby girl to return from her first date." He responded in a deadpan. She blushed in embarrassment at being called his 'baby girl' in front of her date. "I don't know Mr. Morinozuka that well, so I had to make sure you got home safe."

"Dad, I'm not a little girl!" She exclaimed, letting her temper get the best of her. "You don't have to be so protective."

"Please, Haruhi. This is nothing. If we were in America, I'd have sat on the front porch with a shotgun the entire time waiting for you to get back." He stated matter-of-factly. "Anyway, thank you Mr. Morinozuka."

"Yes, sir." Takashi said with a slight bow.

"Come on Haruhi, it's getting late." Her father said returning to inside the apartment. She started to follow her father, but Takashi stopped her by gently grabbing her hand. She watched him lean forward bringing her hand up close to his face.

"Good night, Haruhi." He said quietly then placed a gentle kiss on the back of her knuckles.

"Good night, Mori-Senpai." A shy smile on her face before she closed the apartment door.

Finally done and sorry about the wait. This chapter would have been done and posted a week ago, but I moved so had to postpone. This chapter was fun to write and gave me a lot of idea's for future ones, so this fic is going to be going on for a while. Definitely a slow burn. Anyway, as always please comment and review. Let me know how I am doing and were I can improve, criticism is a powerful tool that helps me become a better writer. -JFM


End file.
